Emerging wireless transmission technologies may enable a residential gateway to wirelessly transmit media content, such as video content, to a set-top box device. By doing so, the set-top box device may receive media content without the set-top box device being coupled to the residential gateway via a cable. However, when a residential gateway is used to wirelessly transmit media content to a set-top box device, an unauthorized set-top box device that is within a broadcast range of the residential gateway may receive the wirelessly transmitted media content.